Patch and stripline antennas that are currently on the market usually comprise a radiating patch made of conductive material usually copper with feed lines attached to a dielectric spacer usually composed of Teflon and a ground plane again made of electrically conductive material and again this is usually copper. The ground plane and the radiating patches are attached to a connector. The radiating patches and feedlines are usually formed after the electrically conductive material in bonded to the Teflon dielectric spacer. The shapes are formed by either grinding away or by etching away with acid the undesired material. The groundplane is bonded to the other side of the dielectric space.
A stripline antenna is a term to describe patch antenna radiators fed by means of a stripline feed network.
In this invention, an electrically conductive adhesive material such as Shield Ex™ is used along with corrugated or “dimpled” non-woven fabrics to produce an antenna that is both light weight and flexible. This patent will describe how to construct a non-woven patch antenna.
The noun “stripline” as used here is a contraction of the phrase “strip type transmission line, a transmission line formed by a conductor above or between extended conducting surfaces. A shielded strip-type transmission line denotes generally, a strip conductor between two groundplanes. The noun “groundplane” denotes a conducting or reflecting plane functioning to image a radiating structure.